


Вишня

by Emiliya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Пост в паблосе: "Представьте своего любимого персонажа.Представьте, как он(а) поедает вишню из банки ложкой и вдруг прикусывает язык.А потом начинает плакать, потому что вишневый с кислинкой сок щипит царапину на языке, но он(а) продолжает есть, потому что вишня слишком вкусная."
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Вишня

**Author's Note:**

> Собсна сам пост: http://vk.com/wall-115295253_8396  
> Собсна мой комментарий: Мжцмзьпзц Ньютик не плачь ;;;;
> 
> Работа была написана задолго до выхода второй части тварей, посему автор торжественно снимает с себя всю ответственность за любые несоответствия с каноном.

Персиваль не знал, где Ньютон достал вишню в баночке. Возможно даже он выудил ее из недр своего бездонного - в прямом смысле, Персиваль, смирись ты уже, - чемодана, этого Грейвс не знал.  
Зато знал, что запас этих банок у Скамандера, видно, нескончаемый (в отличие от терпения старшего аврора).

Ньют вообще довольно быстро прижился в МАКУСа и на правах неповторимой любви Персивался сидел у него в кабинете каждый день. О чувствах Грейвса к магозоологу знал весь Департамент (хотя сам Грейвс подозревал, что не только он), но Ньют в упор ничего не замечал.  
Сам Глава сказать что-то элементарно боялся. Терять только установившуюся дружбу с магозоологом было бы крайне не кстати. Да и элементарно не хотелось такого исхода.

Поэтому Персиваль Грейвс героически молчал, втайне надеясь что когда-нибудь до Скамандера дойдет. Признаваться в том, что он боится последствий даже при таком развитии событий, Персиваль не желал.

Однако сейчас он был готов на все: и признаться в своих чувствах, и накричать за непроходимую... Кхм... За подобную невнимательность, и даже обнять и успокоить, лишь бы Скамандер перестал стучать ложкой о банку, доставая чертовы ягоды!  
Он уже даже готов был начать свою пламенную речь, как услышал тихие всхлипы. Сначала Персиваль решил, что ему показалось, в конце концов, стук ложки так и не прекратился, но внимательно послушав полминуты он понял: не показалось.

Подняв голову, он увидел странную картину, которая, тем не менее, заставила сердце болезненно сжаться: Ньют сидел на том же месте что и обычно, продолжал есть вишни, но одновременно с этим он тихо всхлипывал, явно стараясь не заплакать.

В мире есть некоторые аксиомы, нарушение которых может привести если не к концу света, то к катастрофическим последствиям точно. Одна из этих аксиом - всегда уравновешенный Скамандер. Персиваль точно знал, что этот человек практически никогда не плакал. Даже зашивая раны, полученные от своих тварей, - магия редко действует на подобные травмы, запомни ты это уже, Персиваль, - Ньют продолжал улыбаться. Хотя со временем Грейвс научился распозновать его настроение - иногда улыбка превращалась в пустой изгиб губ.  
Именно из-за этой стабильности в эмоциях, Персиваль был уверен, что слезы этого человека могут стать крайней точкой отчаяния.

\- Ньют, позвольте узнать, что случилось? - не собираясь тянуть, Глава Департамента встал из-за стола и сделал шаг по направлению к магозоологу.

\- Я... - тот, вроде как, начал отвечать но в итоге снова всхлипнул.

\- ...Ньют? - Перси сел на диван рядом с британцем и аккуратно коснулся его плеча.

\- Я язык прикусил, - шмыгнул носом Ньютон. - А сок щиплет, - на этих словах он съел еще одну вишню. И снова всхлипнул.

\- ...может тогда стоит перестать есть вишни? - Грейвс чувствовал, как медленно начинает закипать.

\- Я бы с радостью, но не могу, они слишком вкусные, - будто для убедительности, Скамандер даже пару раз кивнул.

Персиваль Грейвс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
Персиваль Грейвс медленно встал и, провожаемый удивленным взглядом магозоолога, сел обратно за свой стол.  
Персиваль Грейвс сейчас осознал одну простую истину, которую, впрочем, он и так знал: если он действительно решил связать свою жизнь (хотя бы какой-то ее период) с _этим_ человеком, ему придется смириться с отсутствием порядка и логики, принятых у нормальных людей.  
А еще Персиваль Грейвс в очередно раз понял, что какой бы бред не вытворил этот британец, за его спиной все равно будет стоять не только старший брат и верная друзьям Тина, но и уверенная фигура Главы Департамента безопасности.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
